Hermione y la casa de los Watson
by Emvi Weasley
Summary: CAP 6 UP! Despues del 6º curso, la pandilla va a casa de Mel a pasar las vacaciones. R
1. Correo

Bien, seguro que hos preguntareis pk pongo este aviso. La razon es que hos dije que haria un fic que siguiera del de Camelot y el de La Isla de Alberkie, donde ellos ya serian mayores, pero el problema es que no tengo inspiracion. Por eso estoy tardando tanto en actualizar, y apenas he escrito una pagina. Así que he decidido hacer otro fic, el que se situa cuando acaban de terminar el sexto curso y estan de vacaciones. No hice el sexto curso porque estarian separados. Por cierto, teneis que saber que para leer esta historia teneis que haber leido Hermione y la escuela de Camelot y Hermione y la isla de Alberkie. Bueno, no digo nada mas y aquí la historia:  
  
HERMIONE Y LA CASA DE LOS WATSON  
  
CAPITULO 1: CORREO  
  
Hermione se pasó el dorso de su mano por la frente, quitandose el sudor. Odiaba quitar las malas hiervas, pero su madre trabajaba mucho y le habia pedido eso como un favor. El sol era agoviante y pegaba sobre la cabeza de la muchacha con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando porfin arrancaba la que parecia ser la ultima hierva, vio como Hedwig, Feather y Lia atravesaban el cielo azul y se posaban en la ventana de su habitacion. Hermione lo dejó todo y subió a la habitacion muy emcoionada. Cuando llegó, cogio la pequeña carta de Feather y la abrió. Se trataba de Ron, que le enviaba sus cariños por carta (N/A: No hos la dicto porque es intima ^^) . La leyó sonrojada y dejó la carta encima de la mesa. Despues cogió la de Hedwig, que sin duda era de Harry. La abrió cuidadosamente y leyó:  
  
Querida Mione:  
  
Hace ya dos semanas. Seguro que hay otro. No se como pude ser tan estupido! Soy feo y tonto, nada comparado! Y el orto estará bronceado, será guapo y tendrá cerebro. Te deja:  
  
Un Harry triste  
  
- Exagerado.- murmuró Hermione.  
  
En realidad lo que la carta habria sido si Harry no hubiera hecho frases tan cortas, hubiera sido:  
  
" Hace dos semanas que Elizabeth no me contesta a la carta que le envié. Seguro que hay otro chico que la quiere y ella se ha enamorado tambien. No se como pude ser tan estupido de creer que funcionaria! Soy feo y tonto, nada comparado con lo que debe ser el tio ese! Y encima estará bronceado, será guapo y tendrá cerebro, al contrario que yo."  
  
Hermione dejó la carta de Harry a un lado, decidiendo que despues le escribiria palabras de apoyo. Despues cogió la carta de Mel.  
  
Queridisima Mione:  
  
Como te hecho de menos! Tengo ganas de que nos veamos ya este verano. Hace ya casi un año que no nos vemos! Desde el verano que visitamos Alberkie! Parece una eternidad! Recuerda que mañana a las 5 de la tarde en mi casa! Y traete bañador! Este verano pienso pescar algun chico sea como sea! Te doy la direccion de mi casa por si quieres venir al modo muggle: Numero 12 de la calle Vinar, Stars Hollow. Te esperaré!  
  
Mel  
  
Hermione dobló la carta emocionada. Estaba muy ilusionada de que fuera mañana.  
  
Hacia ya medio año, a mitades del 6º curso, que habian decidido reunirse todos en la casa de Mel, muy espaciosa y bonita, con una piscina gigantesca y aire acondicionado magico(Enfria y no constipa!), según Josh, Cath y Andi, que ya habian ido allí algunas veces. La casa estaba situada a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo muggle del Norte. Al lado de la casa de Mel habian dos mas, la de la izquierda habitada por una vieja bruja refunfuñona, y la de la derecha por un matrimonio con trillizas de 12 años acabadas de entrar en Camelot, muy graciosas y animadas según Mel. Las tres casas habian sido construidas a las afueras por precaucion de no ser descubiertos por los muggles.  
  
Dejó la carta encima de la mesa y decidió ir a darse ua ducha. Antes, cogió la carta de Ron y la escondió bajo un tablón de su habitación, donde muchas otras yacian tambien. Mientras se duchaba se imaginó que llegaria a pasar si su padre llegara a ver esas cartas.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
La mañana siguiente amaneció tambien calurosa. Hermione se pasó la mañana haciendo su maleta. Despues de comer, subió para acabar de acomodar las cosas y bajó la maleta al cohe. Se puso unos pantalones cortos de color azul electrizante y una camiseta blanca (para auyentar el calor). Luego metió a Feather en su jaula y entró en el coche, donde sus padres ya la esperaban.  
  
Tardaron 1 hora y media para llegar al pueblo de Stars Hollow, y un cuarto de hora para encontrar la casa de Mel. Hermione quedó impresionada por la grandaria de la casa. Era 4 veces la suya. La fachada era blanca y habian plantas enredaderas por las paredes. En la parte trasera se podia distinguir una fabulosa piscina. Empezaba por la izquierda con un nivel bajo, con el agus aproximadamente por las rodillas, y a medida que abanzabas, el suelo iba hacia debajo de forma que cubria mas. Habian unas escaleras de marmol en la parte menos honda y un trampolín azul en la honda.  
  
El coche daba pequeños botes al ir por el pequeño camino de piedra que conducia a la casa. Pararon delante la puerta. El señor Granger cogió las maletas de su hija mientras ella observaba la casa con asombro y admiracion. Oyó como la puerta de entrada se abria y Mel salió disparada de la casa muy contenta.  
  
- Has llegado!  
  
Las dos se abrazaron. Hermione la retiró para verla mejor.  
  
Estaba cambiada. Era mas alta y su rojo pelo resaltaba mas que nunca. Se habia hecho unas pequeñas mechas rubias. Llevaba unos pantalones piratas tejanos y una camiseta negra y roja. Detrás de ella estaban parados Josh, Andi y Cath. Josh estaba muy alto con diferencia y su pelo estaba algo mas castaño. Andi no habia cambiado demasiado, solo porque era un poco mas alto. Cath tenia el pelo mas negro que nunca pero se lo habia rizado un poco.  
  
- Vaya! Estais cambiados!- exclamó Mione sorprendida.  
  
Lo unico en que habia cambiado ella era en que habia crecido y se habia cortado un poco el pelo.  
  
Los padres de Mione se despidieron de su hija y se fueron de inmediato. Andi y Josh se ofrecieron a llevarle las maletas.  
  
Entraron en la casa, mas espaciosa de lo que parecia por fuera. Todo, las paredes, el suelo y el techo, estaban hechos de marmoil rosado, incluso las escaleras. En el recibidor habia un reloj de pendulo donde aparecian 4 agujas; Una de el señor Watson que marcaba "De viaje", otra de la señora Watson, que tambien marcaba "De viaje", otra de la hermana menor de Mel, que marcaba "en casa" y otra de Mel, que marcaba lo mismo que su hermana. Tamboien habia una lujosa chimenea y al lado, un tarro de porcelana con polvos flu dentro.  
  
Andi y Josh dejaron las maletas en el recibidor, junto a las de ellos mismo y de Cath. Pasaron hacia la sala de estar, donde habian dos sofás de cuero rojo. Frente a ellos, una gran chimenea que casi llegaba al techo.  
  
- Para que quieres una chimenea tan grande?- preguntó Hermione curiosa.  
  
- No es solo una chimenea.- dijo Mel alzando su dedo indice.- Aquí se retransmiten todos los partidos de Quidditch que existen. Cuesta una fortuna.  
  
Hermione lo observó sorprendida y admirada. Se sentaron en los sofás.  
  
- Aun faltan Harry, Ron y Ginny.-dijo la peliroja.- Me dijo Ron que Harry vendria con ellos.  
  
- Vendrán por la chimenea?- dijo Mione mirando la que tenian en frente.  
  
- Si, pero esta no es la chimenea de llegada. Esta es solo para los partidos. La de los polvos flu es la que hay en el recibidor.  
  
- Como has pasado el verano?- interrumpió Cath mirandola fijamente.  
  
- Bien. Hos heché de menos! Un año entero sin vernos!  
  
No habia nada de lo que hubiera pasado en el 6º año que Cath, Josh, Mel y Andi no supieran. Ron, Harry, Ginny y Mione se habian encargado de escribirles todo lo que habia pasado y viceversa. Aunque ese año no habia sido muy movido entorno al lado oscuro, habian cosas sorprendentes.  
  
- Sesi aun sigue en Childeren's jail.- informó Cath.  
  
Mione no habia oido hablar de él durante todo el curso.  
  
- Dicen que talvez el año que biene, si aun está tan traumado, lo meterán en Azkaban.- dijo Andi.- Ya sabes, mató a una persona...  
  
- Aunque si se recupera...-dijo Josh.- lo dejarán suelto.  
  
- Eso me da mucho miedo.-murmuró Mel.- Ya sabeis...le arruinamos sus planes dos veces...  
  
Todos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo. Hermione no habia considerado esa probabilidad. Talvez, si lo dejaban libre de todos los cargos, Sesi iria a buscarlos...  
  
- Por cierto, este año Ginny ha hecho sus TIMO, no?- preguntó Cath.  
  
- Sip.  
  
- Que crees que sacará ella?  
  
- No se, pero seguro que mejores que Ron.- dijo ella sonriendo tristemente.- Ya sabes, 3 suspendidas. A su madre casi le da un infarto!  
  
Todos rieron. De pronto se oyó un ruido procedente del recibidor. Se levantaron y caminaron hacia él. Ginny se levantaba frente a la chimenea, expolsandose el hollín de los pantalones.  
  
Estaba cambiada. Era mas alta, aunque seguia sin superar a Mione. Su cara era mas madura, pero a la vez mas infantil. Se habia cortado el pelo por los hombros, y lo tenia recogido en una coleta. Como tenia el cabello corto, un mechón rebelde caía por su cara, fuera del alcance de la goma. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos azules apagados y una camiseta de tirantes verde. Los miró jovialmente.  
  
- Hola!- exclamó felizmente.  
  
Hermione la abrazó, pese a que hacia unas semanas que se habian visto. Luego se abrazó a Mel, Cath, Josh y Andi.  
  
- Te has cortado el pelo!- exclamó Cath observando su peliroja melena.- Vaya!  
  
-Si, me lo corté a mediados del quinto curso.  
  
Se oyó otro ruido y Harry salió disparado de la chimenea. Se levantó y se colocó bien las gafas. Hermione lo obervó. El pelo mas revuelto del mundo, unos pantalones negros cuatro tallas mas grandes y una camiseta que le llegaba un poco mas arriba que las rodillas.  
  
Harry corrió a abrazar a su amiga, girandose despues hacia Mel, Cath, Josh y Andi, igual que habia hecho Ginny.  
  
Despues apareció Ron. Se quedó parado y abrazó a Mel, Josh, Andi y Cath. Luego miró con dulzura a su novia y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.  
  
- Vaya, que lugar tan lujoso!- exclamó Ginny.  
  
Harry y Ron la miraron de mala manera, pero a ella no le importó. Hermione no podia creer aun que siguieran enfadados con la peliroja.  
  
El año pasado, en sexto, Fudge habia reconocido porfin que Voldemort habia vuelto. Se habia armado una gran guerra. Harry fue enviado por Dumbledore al Ministerio para decir nombres de los mortifagos. Muchos de ellos habian sido expulsados de su trabajo; Nott, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Dolhov...  
  
Habian sido tiempos oscuros, pues todos los estudiantes sospechaban de todos, y aun mas de los hijos de mortifagos. La Guerra se habia desatado y habian enviado escuadrones a luchar contra Voldemort y sus secuaces. En una de las luchas, Lucius Malfoy cayó. Su funeral no fue muy exitoso; Solo Narcissa y Draco acudieron. Y los dos por obligacion.  
  
Despues de la ultima batalla, en la que Sirius habia perdido tambien la vida (golpe fuerte para Harry, el cual estuvo dos semanas en su habitacion sin salir y muy borde), todo se habia calmado. Dejaron de luchar, seguramente porque Voldemort habia huido para preparar otro de sus planes.  
  
Y, justo cuando volvió la calma y la serenidad, cuando todos estaban tranquilos y Harry mas desahogado por la muerte de su padrino, Ginny dio el bombazo. Les anunció que estaba saliendo con Draco Malfoy y que le queria. Habian esperado hasta ahora ya que Lucius habria matado a su hijo si se enteraba. Harry y Ron habian dejado de hablarle desde ese dia.  
  
Mel (que ya sabia lo que habia pasado) miró agobiada a Ron y Harry y murmuró "crios"  
  
-Bueno...-dijo luego- quereis que hos enseñe la casa? 


	2. La casa Watson

HERMIONE Y LA CASA DE LOS WATSON  
  
CAPITULO 2: LA CASA WATSON  
  
Despues de enseñarles el recibidor y el salón, Mel abrió la puerta corrediza que habia en éste ultimo y les enseñó el jardin, donde estaba la grandiosa piscina. Estaba todo cubierto de cesped. Cerca de la piscina habian butacas y mesitas.  
  
Volvieron a entrar en la casa. Al otro lado del recibidor estaba la cocina, completamente blanca y de racholas relucientes. Habia todo lo esencial para la cocina magica. Sin embargo, tambien habian cacharros muggles y Mel les anunció que como sus padres no estaban y no podian usar la magia, tendrian que hacer la comida al modo muggle.  
  
Habia una gran despensa tambien blanca al lado de la cocina. Al lado de la despensa, casi debajo de la escalera de marmol rosado, habia un despacho, el de su padre según ella.  
  
Subieron las escaleras, llegando a un pasillo muy largo con muchisimas puertas blancas.  
  
- Esa-dijo Mel señalando una puerta que estaba a la izuierda de la escalera- es mi habitacion. Hermione, Cath, Ginny y yo la compartiremos. Y esa- dijo, señalando esta vez a una puerta que estaba al final del pasillo, a mano derecha.- será la vuestra. Esa de allí- y señaló otra puerta.- es la habitacion de mi hermana. Las demás son despachos, habitaciones y baños.  
  
Todos asintieron conformes. Frente a las escaleras que acababan de subir habian otras, esta vez de madera, que conducian al siguiente piso. Subieron despacio. El 3r piso solo tenia 4 habitaciones; un cuarto de baño y 3 habitaciones repletas de juegos, tanto de mesa como otras variedades o incluso muggles. Las siguientes escaleras eran tambien de madera, pero no subieron, pues conducia al ático y no era necesario verlo.  
  
Bajaron otra vez al recibidor para coger sus cosas y instalarse.  
  
- No hos asusteis cuando veais a mi hermana.- dijo Mel riendo.- Es un poco siniestra, pero es normal en ella. Tiene 12 años. Pero no suele aparecer por aquí.  
  
- Si, da miedo, si me la encontrara por la noche, seguro que gritaria.- dijo Cath con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
- Entró en Camelot el año que estuvimos nosotros en Camelot?- preguntó Mione curiosa.  
  
- No. Acaba de cumplir los 12. Ha entrado este año.  
  
Instalaron sus cosas en las habitaciones. Todo era muy espacioso.  
  
Bajaron a merendar algo. Despues de engullir unos cuantos croisanes de chocolate, se pusieron los bañadores para bajar a la piscina.  
  
El primero en zambullirse fue Ron; se lanzó de cabeza y salió a la superficie con el pelo mojado y agitó un brazo musculoso para invitarlos a entrar.  
  
Enseguida Harry y Josh le imitaron. Andi se lo pensó un poco, como si fuera algo que no debia hacer, pero luego sonrió y se metió en el agua justo despues que Ginny, la cual saltó jovialmente por el trampolín. Hermione se alegraba de que la pequeña peliroja estuviar porfin feliz; sabia que hechaba de menos a Draco, pero se notaba que disfrutaba con él. Hermione no podia imaginarse al frio y calculador Malfoy haciendole mimos a Ginny.  
  
Cuando despertó de sus ensoñaciones ya estaban todos en el agua, así que se apresuró a zambullirse. Estaba muy fresca y sintió como se le erizaba la piel. Pronto Ron se le hacercó para besarla y pasar todo el rato pegado a ella como una lapa, como recompensa por todo el tiempo que habian estado separados.  
  
Empezaba a oscurecer cuando decidieron entrar a hacer la cena. Se cambiaron y Se dirigieron a la cocina.  
  
En la nevera habia todo tipo de comida, incluso algunas cosas muggles que los magos desconocian. Cuando Mione y Harry consiguieron explicarles lo que era una pizza, la pusieron al horno. Hermione y Harry se sentaron a esperar mientras los demas observaban fascinados como subia la temperaturas.  
  
Cuando estuvo ya hecha, pusieron nueve platos y Mel llamó a su hermana. Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione miraron hacia la puerta expectantes.  
  
Una chica que aparentaba 14 años mas que 12 entró por la puerta. Mel le sacaba una cabeza de altura. Tenia la tez blanca y el pelo rojo como la sangre. Vestia unos pantalones muy anchos y de color negro, con una cadena que sobresalia por un lado. Se le veian las bragas (de color negras tambien) y llevaba una camiseta negra de manga corta, con manchas de sangre pintadas. Su pelo caia liso hasta su pecho. Tenia los ojos pintados abundantemente de negro y tenia aspecto de muerta. En las manos tenia una especie de guantes con los dedos cortados y le llegaba hasta el codo. No habia rastro de sonrisa en su cara.  
  
Los miró a todos y miró la comida. Primero observó la pizza confusa, pero luego abanzó y se sentó. Cogió su trozo con las manos y empezó a comer en silencio, bajo las miradas de todos.  
  
- Hola Nicole.-provó Andi.  
  
Ella lo miró con sus ojos castaños y hizo un movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo. Luego volvió a lo suyo. Hermione pensó que talvez tendria la voz pastosa de hablar tan poco. Nicole debió notar que la estaban mirando, pues levantó la cabeza y le hechó una mirada-taladro a Harry, el cual bajó la cabeza rapidamente avergonzado.  
  
Nicole no se quedó mucho rato allí; cogió cuatro cosas y se fue hacia su habitacion.  
  
- No es muy amable.- dijo Mel.  
  
Todos estuvieron deacuerdo con eso, aunque nadie dijo nada al comentario de Mel.  
  
Despues de eso no hicieron muchas cosas. Simplemente se sentaron en el sofá a calentarse con la chimenea gigantesca (que tambien se usaba para eso aparte de para ver los partidos) a explicarse con todo detalle lo que habia pasado durante el 6º curso. Mientras Ginny explicaba en voz baja a Mel y a Cath sus apasionantes noches a escondidas en el baño de Myrtle con Draco Malfoy, ellas reian flojito y Harry y Ron miraban a la peliroja con el ceño fruncido. Hermione no tenia la menor necesidad de escuchar esas historias; se las habia contado Ginny una y otra vez. Al principio la castaña se lo exigia, le gustaba vivir a traves de su pequeña amiga. Pero a medida que Ginny iba explicando noche tras noche sus encuentros con él, sus besos, sus roces y caricias, el deseo de Mione de hacer esas cosas crecia. Y no habia hablado con Ron sobre ello.  
  
Mione miró a su amigo ojiverde. Parecia un Harry diferente. Miraba a Ginny con enfado, pero en el fondo de sus ojos se podia ver como se alegraba por ella, por ser feliz. No habia ni rastro del Harry depresivo de hacia un año, el cual estaba destrozado por esa muchachita. Ya no parecia sentir nada por su peliroja amiga.  
  
Cuando la luna ya hizo su aparicion (luna llena muy bonita) subieron a sus habitaciones. Habian quedado en que a la mañana siguiente irian al pueblo, para verlo un poco. Mel encendió una barrita de incienso de sandalo para que oliera bien y se quedaron un rato hablando. Mel aseguró que antes de irse a dormir lo apagaria. A Ginny le lloraban los ojos de haber estado mirandolo de cerca tanto rato. Mel sabia que era muggle, y les enseñó toda la colección. Hermione no habia visto nunca tantos olores.  
  
Hermione se puso su pijama y miró hacia la ventana, entretenida, mientras las demas se metian ya en la cama. Cath cerró un poco los ojos y se relajó, Mel cogió un libro y empezó a leer y Ginny observaba una foto en movimiento de Malfoy y ella abrazados.  
  
- Vaya.- dijo la castaña, señalando por la ventana.- Hay un boque allí.  
  
- Si.- dijo Mel poniendo el punto de libro entre las paginas.- Es un bosque magico. Hay unas criaturas rarisimas. Mis padres no me dejan entrar ahí. Nisiquiera ellos entran. Es muy peligroso.  
  
- Y si algun muggle entra y se encuentra con un centauro?  
  
- Los muggles no pueden verlo.- dijo Mel.- Es un hechizo, creo.  
  
Hermione observó las copas verdes de los arboles por ultima vez y se acostó sonriente...  
  
Estaba en una playa, hacia mucho calor. Ron le hacia caricias en la espalda. Ginny y Draco se besaban frente a ella y Ron seguia sonriendo.  
  
- Creo que esas ranas de chocolate que me debias estan bajo la toalla.- dijo el pelirojo.  
  
Hermione, pese a que estaba dormida, supo que estaba soñando. Sus sueños solian ser muy paranoicos y sin sentido.  
  
- Si, se las debes, Mione. Por eso Draco me pagó esa casa.- dijo Ginny, señalando al rubio. Esa frase no tenia ni pies ni cabeza.  
  
Ron hacercó sus labios a los de Mione para besarla...  
  
Repentinamente el sueño cambió. Todo era oscuro. Hojas por todas partes. No veia a penas. De repente, le vinieron varios flashes. Unas criaturas asquerosas, Harry, una cara ensangrentada y...  
  
Se despertó de golpe, estaba bañada en un sudor frio. La habitacion tenia un ambiente cargado, parecido al de la aula de Trelawney. El incienso seguia encendido. Mione se levantó y fue a tientas a apagarlo, pues se estaba ahogando. Luego abrió la ventana para que se ventilara. Mientras volvia a meterse entre las sabanas, pensó en el sueño del principio y en el siguiente. Habia algo que la inquietaba. Sus sueños solian no tener ni pies ni cabeza, pero ese segundo...habia sido extraño, casi real. Talvez ese ambiente le habia hecho tener otra premonicion, como en su quinto curso, en el examen de adivinacion.  
  
Pero..que era eso ultimo que habia soñado? Recordaba una criatura asquerosa, bastante peluda. Luego la cara de Harry, con rasguños y muecas de dolor. Despues una cara ensangrentada; no podia reconocer bien de quien era, pero le sonaba familiar. Y, despues, otra cosa. Algo escalofriante, que le habia provocado un gemido y un escalofrio. Que temia. Pero no conseguia recordar el qué. Talvez a la mañana siguiente podria explicarles a los demas lo que habia soñado...  
  
No. Solo los preocuparia. Estaba dispuesta a pasarlo bien ese verano, y no le iba a amargar la fiesta a nadie. Se durmió con tranquilidad aparente, aunque su corazón bombeaba como loco, asustado. 


	3. Visita al pueblo

HERMIONE Y LA CASA DE LOS WATSON

CAPITULO 3: VISITA AL PUEBLO

Hermione no tuvo mas problemas esa noche. Se levantó como cada mañana, perezosa pero animada. El sueño extraño de anoche parecia lejano, casi irreal. Seguro que no habia sido mas que eso, un sueño.

Bajaron a desayunar las cuatro juntas. Nicole ya bebia su tazon de leche, con un pijama extraño. Nisiquiera era un pijama. Eran unos pantalones cortos de camuflaje y una camiseta negra de manga corta muy larga, que en el momento en que estaba sentada no cubria los pantalones, pero en cuanto se levantó, la camiseta le llegó casi hasta las rodillas. Harry y Andi bajaron media hora mas tarde, con cara de muertos y el pelo despeinado. Harry se habia dejado las gafas arriba. Tuvo que volver a subir porque no veia donde estaba su taza de leche. Despues bajó Josh y por ultimo Ron, que los chicos habian subido a despertar con un cubo de agua por si era necesario.

Cuando ya fueron las 12:00 salieron con unas mochilas pequeñas a la espalda, donde llevaban dinero y algunas cosas mas. Pensaban comer en el pueblo.

La caminata hacia el pueblo de Stars Hollow fue agotadora, con el sol calentando sus cabezas. Llegaron hechos polvo, pero el pueblo les quitó todo tipo de agotamiento. Habian casas viejas, casi destartaladas. Tambien habian Moteles y bares. Un salon de baile, donde unas señoras mayores danzaban y hacian ejercicio, un quiosco y una escuela, cerrada a causa de que era verano. La mayoria de cosas estaban en torno a una gran plaza, donde en medio habia un pequeño quiosco. El suelo era de hierva y habian bancos alrededor.

Entraron en una tienda de antiguedades, donde el sol no alcanzaba a llegar. Miraron algunas cosas fascinados, cosas muggles. Hermione les fue explicando las funciones de cada objeto bajo la mirada confusa del hombre del mostrador.

Fueron despues a una tienda de golosinas, donde se llenaron los bolsillos. Caminaron un rato mas, rendidos por el sol, y Hermione los obligó a entrar en una tienda de libros.

- El encargado es un brujo.- Murmuró Mel a sus compañeros.- Vive en otro pueblo a millas de aquí. Aparece y desaparece en la tienda para abrir pronto.

Mel le habló al bibliotecario, un hombre viejo y de aspecto enfermo, y les dejó pasar a una sala donde habian libros magicos. Habia poca gente, y se notaba que la que habia no era de aquí, pues muchos miraban las estanterias, como si estuvieran perdidos y ninca hubieran estado allí.

Los demas se sentaron mientras Andi y Hermione miraban los libros, muy interesados. Hermione miró unos cuantos por dentro para mirar algunas cosas que le interesaran. En "Los secretos de los Nuffles" rebelaban algunas cosas que Hermione no sabia antes.

-Pueden curar a una persona aunque esté al borde de la muerte, pero solo si el ramado entero quiere. Consiste en un baile extremadamente dificil que solo los Nuffles consiguen hacer...Mira Andi.- dijo, alargandose el libro. Él lo cogió.

- Vaya... No sabia nada de esto.- dijo él con aire sorprendido.- Pueden curar a personas aunque esten al borde de la muerte? Que suerte...

- Ey, chicos! – los llamó Mel.- Vamos a comer?

Salieron de la tienda y Mione se puso una mano sobre los ojos para ver mejor. Mel los guió hacia un restaurante, bastante casero. Pidieron unas hamburguesas y comieron entre risas y chistes.

Ron arrugó la nariz y pareció que iba a decir algo cuando Ginny sacó su cartera para pagar y esta estaba completamente cubierta por fotos de Malfoy y Ginny juntos, la mayoria magicas. En una de ellas, Ginny y Malfoy se besaban apasionadamente, lo que hizo que Ron tuviera una arcada.

- Por las noches hacen fiestas.- dijo Mel para distraer la atención de Ron de una de las fotos, donde la mano de Malfoy se habia puesto a tocar "partes" íntimas de Ginny.- podriamos venir alguna noche.

- Si! Genial!- exclamó Cath.

- Tengo que pescarme un novio ya.- dijo Mel.- Nunca he venido porque me da palo ir sola.

Ginny observó las fotos, pensativa.

- Supongo...supongo que estaria bien...-dijo Ginny.

- No pasa nada.- le dijo Cath.- salir de fiesta no significa estarle haciendo los cuernos!

Ginny asintió. Solo Mione puso advertir una pequeña sonrisa de parte de Ron, pero no quiso preguntarle nada.

Despues de salir del restaurante se dirigieron a ver tiendas. Mel, Ginny, Cath y Mione los arrastraron hacia las tiendas de ropa a mejor precio y se compraron montones de accesorios para la noche que fueran a las fiestas.

Ron estuvo muy misterioso esos dias. Mione decidió preguntar a Harry, pero este se encogió de hombros y soltó un "sale mucho". No era gran cosa, pero almenos sabia que no estaba en casa. Un sentimiento extraño se introdujo dentro suyo. Y si Ron se estaba viendo con otra chica?

Pero no podia ser. Ellos...se querian mucho.

Un dia, a la hora de comer, Mel sacó el tema.

- Como es que desapareces tan a menudo?- dijo.- No te vemos casi.

- Hago cosas.- dijo Ron encogiendose de hombros. Mione no pudo mirarle a la cara.- Cuando iremos a la fiesta?

- Que hos parece mañana por la noche?- propuso Andi.

- Por mi bien.

Todos estuvieron conformes. En cuanto fijaron una fecha, Ron volvió a salir de la mansión. Esa tarde la pasaron en la piscina bañandose y pasandolo bomba (excepto Ginny que se tubo que quedar sentada leyendo a la sombra porque tenia la regla...todo hay que decirlo...). Ron la miraba de vez en cuando, bastante nervioso.

Mas tarde, llamaron a la puerta. Mel abrió. Tres mellizas entraron con trajes de baño.

- Pensamos que no te importaria que nos bañaramos con vosotros.

- No, en absoluto!- dijo la peliroja.- Estas son Alyssa, Iris y Verena..

Tenian unos ojos verdes penetrantes, casi irreales y un pelo largo y castaño, hasta la espalda, levemente rizado. Eran de estatura mediana y sonrisas relucientes, como si nunca hubieran roto un plato.

Las tres hicieron un cortés movomiento de cabeza.

- Hola, vivimos aquí al lado.- dijo Alyssa. Mione pensó que si movian, no conseguiria distinguirlas.- Yo soy la mas grande, despues Verena y despues Iris. Nuestras iniciales juntas formal el nombre de AVI, el de nuestra tataratataratatarabuela, una bruja muy famosa que inventó la piedra solar...

- ...los polvos flu...- dijo Iris.

- ...y fue nombrada la primera mujer Ministra de magia en sus tiempos.- acabó Verena.

-Como veis, pueden acabar las frases de la otra. Tambien pueden complementarse al hablar, hacer los mismos gesto y ponerse enfermas a la vez. Tienen una especie de telepatia y saben como y donde está la otra en un momento.- informó Mel.

Las tres se lanzaron a la piscina. Pronto Mione encontró como diferenciarlas. Alyssa era la unica que llevaba unos pendientes de aros, Iris tenia un lunar en la mejilla y Verena tenia un extraño tic en los ojos.

Alyssa pareció cogerle cariño a Harry, pues no se apartó de su lado en ningun momento y al menor roce, se sonrojaba. Todos rieron cuando casi no pudo articular palabra y parecia una macha roja cuando Harry le preguntó cuantos años tenia.

- Tiene 12 años, un Excelente de nota media en los examenes y está soltera.- le dijo Iris.

Harry frunció el entrecejo, pero aun así no pudo disimular su risa. Alyssa fulminó a su hermana con un ojo mientras con el otro no lo quitaba de encima de Harry.

Cuando oscureció, las trillizas se fueron a su casa, no sin antes convencer a Harry de que le diera un beso en la mejilla a Alyssa, el cual accedió y hizo que la niña se pusiera roja.

La noche de la fiesta, las chicas tardaron bastante en acabar de arreglarse. Sobretodo Mel, que habia decidido pillar a alguno.

Salieron de la casa y caminaron un beun rato. Nicole se habia quedado en casa mirando la chimenea y somiendo helado. Cuando Mel le habia preguntado si venia, ella habia negado con la cabeza "La gente va allí, baila, fuma, bebe y si hay suerte puedes pillar a alguno que esté bueno y pasar una noche fiera. Pero como no pienso moverme ridiculamente, ni llenarme de mierda los pulmones, ni beber porque seguro que vomitaré, y encima la probabilidad de que un chico que esté bueno lleve condones es un 1%, creo que paso" Definitivamente, a Mel no habia salido. Y no hablaba como una cria de 12 años. Le sacaba porlomenos una cabeza a las tres mellizas, y eso que tenian la misma edad.

La noche era silenciosa y no habia mucha gente en la calle; la mayoria estaba ya en los locales de fiesta. Entraron en uno llamado "Freaky bar". Estaba lleno hasta rebosar. Mel miró a su alrededor buscando chicos. Lo primero que hizo Ron fue irse al baño de los chicos. Ginny, Mion y Mel se sentaron en la barra, mientras Cath y Josh iban a bailar y Harry y Andi se hacercaban a unas muchachas.

- De aquí no salgo sola esta noche.- dijo Mel con voz firme.- Aunque sea un muggle pienso conseguirlo.

Y salió disparada.

Ron salió poco despues del baño y se llevó a Mione a la pista de baile, dejando sola a Ginny, pidiendo un bodka con lima y mirando al infinito.


	4. Noche de fiesta

Lo se, lo se, no tengo perdón. Me he tardado muchisimo, pero cuando la inspiración no te llega. Bueno, intentaré no tardar tanto para el proximo cao (No creo que tarde tanto, de verdad) Por cieryo, le dedico este cap a mi amiga Melissa, que ella me recordó que tengo este fic pendiente.

HERMIONE Y LA CASA DE LOS WATSON

CAPITULO 4: NOCHE DE FIESTA

Tenia ya los pies doloridos, pero no podia estar mas feliz. Encogida en los brazos de su novio, oliendo su pelo y en total serenidad. Ron la agarraba por la cintura y ella le pasaba los brazos por la nuca, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. Habian pasado así tres canciones lentas.

Pero pronto la musica cambió. Harry, que habia estado hablando con una chica rubia, otra castaña clara y otra morena, sacó a la primera a bailar. Hermione supuso que necesitaba olvidar que Elizabeth no le habia escrito aún. Andi relevó a Josh y bailó con Cath, y el moreno se fue a beber algo para hidratarse.

- Nos sentamos?- dijo Ron, mirando a su alrededor como si esperara encontrar algo.

Mione asintió. Se dirigieron a la barra y pidierin unas bebidas. Hermione se fijó que Ginny no estaba.

- Que bonito es todo esto.- dijo repentinamente Ron.- no como el verano pasado.

- Si...-admitió Mione.

- Quien era ese chico con el que bailabas y te tocó el culo?- preguntó Ron.

Mione, parpadeó, confusa. A que venia eso? Que chico?

- Que chico?- expresó. Ron la miró.- Solo he estado contigo en toda la noche.

- Me refiero al verano pasado.- aclaró el pelirojo.- En el bar del hotel.

Entonces se acordó. Habia estado muy ebria y no era muy consciente de lo que hacia en ese entonces.

- No lo se. No lo conocia.

- Oh...

Tema agotado. Necesitaba otro.

- Donde estará Ginny?

Ron pareció sobresaltarse.

- No lo se. Ni me importa...

- Creo que es hora que dejes de ser como un crio.- dijo Mione.- Porque no puedes admitir que ella es feliz con tu enemigo?

- Porque es terrible...

- Porque es tan terrible?- preguntó la chica inmediatamente.- No puedes soportar que tu hermana sea feliz.

- Él no la hará feliz.- dijo Ron, sentenciando.

- Tu no lo sabes.

- Lo se.-dijo el pelirojo.- Vamos, ha hecho lo mismo con todas las chicas! Se acuesta con ellas y luego las deja tiradas.

- Eso es cierto, pero con Ginny es diferente.

- Y porque iba a ser diferente???-gritó Ron.- Te crees que se iba a fijar en ella, una comadreja? Vamos, es solo para vengarse de mi, porque quiere atacarme al corazón hiriendola a ella.

- Lleban un año saliendo.- dijo Hermione.- No has pensado por un momento en la posibilidad que hay de que alguien se interese por tu hermana?

Ron frunció el ceño. No estaba dispuesto a pelear con ella por un asunto familiar, y eso se veia de lejos. Abrió la boca, pero despues la cerró.

Cuando parecia que iba a decir algo, apareció una melena larga de color sangre. Frente a ellos, una Ginny muy enfadada, con lágrimas en los ojos, miraba a su hermano con ojos encendidos. Ginny levantó la mano...

PLAF!

Ron giró la cara por el impulso de la bofetada de Ginny. La peliroja sollozaba imperceptiblemente.

- Te odio!- le gritó, y salió del local.

Hermione, muy asustada, miró a su novio, que se tocaba dolorido la mejilla. Un chico alto, rubio, ojos azules y muy guapo apareció de repente.

- No sabia que no debia decirselo, lo siento...

Ron lo miró con ira. Hermione no preguntó ni dijo nada mas; salió corriendo del bar a buscar a su amiga.

No entendia nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero parecia que Ginny estaba fatal. Miró arriba y debajo de la calle, y distinguió una pequeña figura recortada por la luz de las farolas que se dirigia hacia arriba. Iba a la mansión.

Hermione desfiló tambien hacia la casa. Cuando llegara, Ginny le explicaria todo y lo entenderia.

Cuando le faltaba aun un buen trozo, las luces de la mansion se encendieron, lo que le indicó que habia llegado.

Entro en la casa minutos despues. La hermana de Mel la vio entrar y puso cara de extrañeza.

- Que le pasa?- preguntó.

- No se. Donde está?

- Creo que ha subido a su habitación.- dijo Nicole, y se giró para seguir leyendo un libro.

Hermione subió las escaleras a toda prisa. Abrió la habitación y se encontró con un vulto encima de la cama, los cabellos rojos esparcidos por la colcha. La espalda de Ginny daba ligeros saltitos por los sollozos.

- Que te ha pasado?- dijo Mione asustada, sentandose a los pies de la cama.

Ginny levantó la cabeza y la miró. Tenia los ojitos rojos y hinchados.

- Ron-Ron es un-un imbecil.- dijo Ginny sollozando.

- Porque?

- Intentó...ese...es un idiota...

- Tranquila, explicame todo lo que ha pasado.

Ginny cogió aire.

_FLASH BACK_

_La peliroja estaba sentada en la barra mirando hacia la nada. De repente, un chico se le puso delante. Rubio, ojos, azules, buen cuerpo. Ginny no se sonrojó. Draco era mucho mas guapo._

_- Que hace una preciosidad como tu aquí sentada?- preguntó con voz seductora._

_- Nada.-dijo Ginny. No queria ser grosera. El chico se sentó a su lado._

_- Como te llamas?_

_- Ginny.- dijo ella.- Y tu?_

_- Kyle. Eres de por aquí?_

_- Estoy en la mansion de una amiga mia..._

_- Oye, aquí no se oye muy bien con esta musica. Te parece bien si vamos a esa esquina a hablar?_

_Ginny aceptó y se levantó de su comfortable tamburete para sentarse en el de una esquina donde la musica casi no se escuchaba. Él se sentó a su lado._

_- Y que haces de fiesta sin divertirte?- dijo Kyle._

_- Mira..._

_- Tienes novio?- se lanzó él._

_- Si.- respondió la peliroja inmediatamente._

_- Ahhh..._

_El chico se quedó quieto. Luego miró a Ginny durante unos minutos. Ella desvió la mirada hacia la zona de baile. Las parejas estaban muy entretenidas pasandolo bien._

_De pronto, cuando ya se giraba para decirle a ese chico que se iria, sintió como éste se hacercaba a ella peligrosamente. Ginny no supo como reaccionar; el chico ya habia unido sus labios. La besó con ternura y Ginny se dejó llevar un momento, pero la imagen dolida de un rubio de ojos grises se clavó en su mente. _

_- NO!_

_La peliroja empujó a Kyle, el cual se cayó hacia la butaca, perplejo. Se lamió los labios. Ginny estaba agitada._

_- Eres idiota o que?_

_- Tranquila, yo solo hago para lo que me pagan.- dijo el rubio._

_- Como?_

_- Si, ese chico pelirojo de ahí me pagó para que te besara._

_Kyle señaló a Ron. La cara de Ginny se encendió. Se levantó de un salto de la butaca, con lagrimas en los ojos. Se dirigió decidida hacia él. Le pegó una bofetada._

_- Te odio!_

_Y salió corriendo hacia la mansión Watson..._

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

- Y eso ha pasado.- acabó Ginny con un sollozo.- Por eso Ron estaba tan raro estos dias. Contrató a Kyle para que me besara y yo, con el remordimiento, se lo digera a Draco. Él se enfadaría y me dejaria.

- Que idiota.- murmuró Mione. Se oyeron ruidos abajo.- Creo que ya han llegado. Escuchame, no debes llorar porque Ron te haya echo eso...

-No lloro por eso.- dijo Ginny.

- Y entonces?- preguntó Mione confusa.

- Ron se ha salido con la suya. Lo he besado, aunque haya sido por un segundo. Deberia decirselo a Draco...

---------

Mione picó a la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos a la hora de cenar. Sabia que Ron estaba allí, pues no habia bajado al comedor.

- Adelante.

Mione pasó. Ron murmuraba algo y cuando la vio, medio-sonrió.

- Hola. El tio ese, encima que se lo ha dicho a mi hermana, me ha hecho pagarle todo completo!

- Lo que has hecho es rastrero.- soltó Mione.

- No me vengas tu tambien con esas.- dijo Ron.- Ya tuve suficiente con Andi, Josh, Mel y Cath. Incluso Harry insinuó que me habia pasado, y eso que él tambien quiere que Malfoy se aparte de Ginny.

- No has tenido en cuenta para nada los sentimientos de Ginny. Es monstruoso.

- Solo queria protegerla. A la larga, Malfoy le haria daño y se deprimiria y se pondria a llorar.- dijo Ron con voz amarga.

- Hace cinco minutos, ella estaba llorando. Y no era por culpa de Malfoy. Tu mismo le has hecho daño. Y se lo haras doble si cuando se lo cuente a Malfoy él la deja. Ellos se quieren, por encima de todo. Y eso tu no lo entiendes.

Mione lo miró con expresión triste. Se giró y salió por la puerta, dando un portazo.

----------

La cena estuvo muy silenciosa. Nadie se atrevia a mirar a Ginny a los ojos, porque nadie queria ver lo destrozada que estava.

- Eh, por aquí cerca hay un sitio donde te dan paseos a caballo, porque no vamos algun dia?- dijo Mel para romper el hielo.

Hubo pequeños comentarios de aceptación y luego volvieron a callar.

Cuando estuvieron ya bien cenados, subieron a sus habitaciones. Lo primero que hizo Ginny fue sentarse a escribir.

- Sabeis que?- preguntó Mel en un tono animado.- Conocí a un chico muggle en la fiesta.

- De veras?- se interesó Cath.- Y que tal?

- Es muy guapo, el pelo un poco largo, castaño...mmm... Se llama Angel, he quedado con él pasado mañana para ir a tomar algo, no hos importa no? Hos podeis quedar en la piscina o salir a hacer algo.

- No importa.-sonrió Hermione.- Es una buena oportunidad para ti.

Mel la miró agradecida. Ginny se levantó con un suspiro lastimero. Esa noche a Hermione le costó mucho dormir.


	5. Alegrias y decepciones

HERMIONE Y LA CASA DE LOS WATSON

CAPITULO 5: ALEGRIAS Y DECEPCIONES

Por la mañana una lechuza despertó a las chicas. Ginny la cogió.

- Me veré con Draco mañana. – anunció.

-El mismo dia que yo con Àngel.

Repentinamente llamaron a la puerta. Mel corrió por la casa hasta llegar a la puerta. Las demás la siguieron para ir a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

- Buenos dias.

Al otro lado de la puerta había una anciana de aspecto bondadoso. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño de color cano, con algunos mechones cayendole en la cara. Sus ojos eran pequeños y los tenia semicerrados, de un color negro intenso. Por su ropa, era claramente una bruja.

- Queria ver si lo teniais todo. Le prometí a tus padres que hos vigilaria.

- No, gracias, estamos bien.- le sonrió Mel. Luego se giró hacia Ginny, Hermione y Cath- Chicas, ésta es la señora Smith. Vive aquí al lado. Es la otra vecina.

-Encantada.- dijeron todas a la vez.

- Que mozas tan majas! Bueno, yo me voy ya, no hagais muchas locuras!

Se despidieron y la anciana caminó lentamente hacia su casa.

- Era mi niñera cuando era pequeña.- explicó Mel.

Esa mañana Ginny estuvo un poco mas animada. Desayunaron las cuatro solas y, cuando estaban ya con los trajes de baño en la piscina, bajaron Ron, Andy y Josh en pijama y soñolientos.

- Teneis el desayuno en la cocina.- les gitó Mel desde su tumbona al lado de Mione.

Los tres asintieron y Andy y Josh se dirigieron enseguida a la cocina, mientras que Ron se quedó mirando un poco nostalgico a su hermana, que en ese momento estaba en la piscina y sonreía un poco ante un comentario de Cath.

- Donde está Harry, aún duerme?-preguntó Hermione en un tono casi frio. Ron debió notarlo y se estremeció.

- Ha recibido una carta y está un poco triste. Nos ha pedido que le dejaramos solo.

Hermione se levantó de su tumbona mientras Ron entraba en la cocina.

- Voy a ver que le pasa, ahora vengo.

Dejando eso al aire, subió las escaleras de marnol rosado.

La puerta de la habitación de los chicos estaba entornada. Hermione la empujó. Harry estaba sentado en el borde de la ventana gotica, mirando a traves del cristal con una carat en la mano. Hermione cerró la puerta.

La habitación de los chicos estaba bastante desordenada. Pudo divisar unos calzoncillos medio escondidos entre las sabanas.

- Quien te ha escrito?- preguntó ella.

Harry no se movió. Durante unos segundos no dijo nada, y Hermione se le hacercó más.

- Harry?

- Elizabeth.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, pero sin entender.

- Y por que estás tan triste? Es lo que estabas esperando no?

Harry suspiró.

- Ha cortado.

Hermione se sintió fatal. Queria a Harry como un hermano, y estaba segura de que todo eso no se lo mirecía. Primero Ginny, luego Elizabeth... Esque no podía ser feliz?

- Lo siento mucho.

- Se ve que no puede vivir una relación a distancia.- dijo con tono amargo y furioso.- Ja! Lo que pasa es que ha encontrado a otro. Maldita mi suerte!

Parecía muy frustrado.

- Encontrarás a otra, ya lo verás.

- La amaba.

- Lo se.

Y, mientras Harry cerraba los ojos melancolico, Hermione le pasó una mano por el pelo.

---------

- Bueno, nos vamos.- anunció Melanie.

Todos asintieron. Ginny estaba muy nerviosa.

Cuando salieron por la puerta, todos suspiraron.

Decidieron pasar la tarde en la piscina y Harry, decidido a no pensar en Elizabeth, estuvo de mucho mejor humor. Cath y Hermione prefirieron quedarse a la sombra.

- Que crees que le diga Draco a Ginny?- preguntó la morena.

- No tengo ni idea de cómo de comprensivo es Malfoy, pero solo espero que la perdone. De hecho, no fue culpa suya.- razonó Mione.

- Tu crees que Josh y yo estamos bien?

Hermione se sorpendió. No estaban hablando de Draco y Ginny? De verdad había preguntado Cath sobre su "relación" con Josh?

- Creía que estabais perfectamente.- dijo la castaña.

- Y yo tambien, pero... No se si es buena idea ser tan libres. Me refiero que, al no ser novios, podemos flirtear y salir con otras personas no?

- Pues...supongo que si.- murmuró Hermione.

- Pues no estoy muy segura de que quiera que Josh haga eso.

- Bueno, pues diselo.

- Se enfadará. Yo establí ésas normas sobre no ser oficialmente una pareja, pese a que él insistió en salir. Y ahora no se si querrá cambiarlo.

Picaron al timbre. Cath se levantó a abrir. Eran las trillizas.

- Alyssa, ahí está Harry.- anunció Iris muy jovial.

- Callate.- murmuró ésta fastidiada.

Alyssa se fue directamente a hablar con Harry y Iris y Verena se sentaron en el filo de la piscina a hablar con Andy y Josh. Ron se quedó solo pensando en sus cavilaciones.

Nicole hizo su aparición en el jardín por primera vez con trajde baño; era de color negro, la parte de arriba normal y la de debajo de pantaloncito.

- Ey, Nicole, nos dejarás copiar tus deveres?.- preguntó Iris, recibiendo una mirada de Nicole.- solo era una sugerencia.

La chica se metió en la piscina y se quedó allí callada, sin decir nada.

- No está tan mal, la verdad.- reconoció Andy a Josh después de observarla un rato.

Se oyó la puerta. Mel había vuelto.

- Hola a todos!!! Voy a ponerme el bañador y ahora vengo.

Minutos despues, volvió a aparecer y se sentó junto a Hermione y Cath.

- Como ha ido tu cita?

Mel rió triumfante.

------

_Entré en la cafeteria muy nerviosa, claro, porque no se queda con un chico todos los dias. Y entonces lo vi, estaba sentado en una mesa junto a la ventana. Me acerqué intentando recordar el discurso que me había preparado, pero no logré recordarlo._

_- Hola.-me saludó. Dios, me derretía. Esque está buenisimo!_

_Le devolví el saludo y me senté._

_- Bueno, dime algo de ti.- se decidió Angel. Que mono que es._

_- Pues bueno, vivo a las afueras del pueblo. Mis padres están de vacaciones y estoy con unos amigos. Y tu?_

_- Pues... digamos que no vivo por aquí.- murmuró Angel._

_- Oh, y donde vives?_

_- Pues en Somville._

_- Pero si eso está muy lejos. No te cansas?_

_- Todo sea por verte a ti._

_Creo que enrojecí hasta la raíz del pelo. Que vergüenza! Y que adorable!_

_-Que pelota eres!- es lo unico que pude decir._

_- Y exactamente donde queda tu casa?- preguntó.- alomejor puedo pasarme un dia a verte._

_- Pues en ua gran colina, seguro que desde aquí se ve. Solo hay tres casas en esa zona._

_- En serio?- Angel puso los ojos como platos.- Pero..._

_- Que?- pregunté._

_- Pero si dicen que allí solo viven... familias magicas._

_- Perdón?- pregunté, no me lo podía creer._

_- Acaso... tu eres bruja?_

_- Lo dices en sentido verdadero o de bruja de cuentos?_

_- Verdadero.- aclaró él._

_- Pues si, soy bruja._

_- Eh, yo soy mago!_

_- En...en serio?_

_-------_

- Estuvimos todo el resto de la hora hablando de magia. Quien se lo iba a pensar! Y cuando nos despedimos, me dio un beso!

- En serio?. Preguntó Mione.- Si que es lanzado, no?

Mel rió complacida.

-------

Eran ya la una de la madrugada cuando Ginny entró a la habitación de las chicas.

- Acabo de encontrame a mi hermano. Estaba muy preocupado.- dijo Ginny con voz neutra.

- Esque es ya bastante tarde, no crees?- preguntó Mione.

- Puede.

Tenía una expresión indefinida, y Hermione no pudo saber como había ido.

-No nos lo vas a contar?- preguntó Cath.

Ginny suspiró.

-------

_- Verás...- no podía, no podía decirselo._

_-Que pasa?_

_Lo dijo con un tono preocupado. Yo miré a mi alrededor para no tener que mirarle a los ojos. Estabamos en una habitación de un Motel que había alquilado para pasar ahí esta noche._

_- Te tengo que decir una cosa._

_- Eso ya me lo dijiste por carta.- repuso él._

_Cogí aire. Dios mio._

_- Mira, lo que pasa es que...-me lancé sin mas preambulos.- Ron me tendió una "trampa" para separarnos y un chico y yo nos besamos en una fiesta._

_Silencio. Me miró con ojos de cordero degollado. Dios mio, me sentí fatal._

_- Yo... no queria. No sentí nada. Respetaré toda decisión que tu digas, y entenderé que quieras dejarme...- estaba nerviosa y me sudaban las manos. Ya no me estaba mirando.- Draco, dime algo._

_Porfin me miró y lo supe; se había acabado, me dejaría, se sentía dolido. Y empecé a llorar._

_- Me alegro de que me lo contaras.- me dijo de repente y alargó una mano para limpiarme las lagrimas con el pulgar.- Si solo fue un beso y no sentiste nada... te perdono._

_Dios, no cabía en mi felicidad! Me lancé encima suyo y lo abracé como nunca. Nos empezamos a besar y..._

_--------_

- Y bueno, ya hos podeis imaginar lo que pasó después...

- Hos acostasteis?- preguntó Mione.

- Sip.

- Dios, cuantas veces llevas ya en este mes?

- No te pases eh? Esque es tan bonito...

- Eres mas pequeña que yo y tienes mas experiencia.- se quejó Mel.

- Es que ser novia de Draco Malfoy y no haberlo hecho con él sería muy fuerte. Es tan mono...

- Callate!-murmuró Cath.- Que me das envidia.

Todas rieron.


	6. Disculpas y mas fiesta

CAPITULO 6: DISCULPAS Y MAS FIESTA

Amaneció despejado, justo como el animo de Ginny. Hermione se dio cuenta de que Cath y Mel ya se habian despertado.

- Bajamos?- preguntó Ginny, que ya estaba vestida. Hermione asintió.

Cuando estuvieron abajo, todos miraron a Ginny sonrientes.

- Ya les he contado como fue.- se excusó Mel.

- Que?! Como que lo has contado?

- No, no, solo que te perdonó.- Mel le guiñó el ojo.

- Ah.- sonrió Ginny aliviada.

- Gin, yo...-empezó Ron.- Lo siento mucho, me pasé un montón, perdoname.

Ginny sonrió.

- No puedo estar enfadada contigo para siempre, vivimos en la misma casa.

Ron sonrió agradecido.

- Eh, para celebrarlo podriamos ir hoy a alguna discoteca.- sonrió Mel.

- Por mi vale.- accedió Ron.

- Está bien. Puedo invitar a Draco, verdad?

- Claro.

Ron, como regalo por su comportamiento estupido, decidió no discutir sobre ello. Ver como su hermana y su enemigo se magreaban no le apetecía mucho.

Como siempre (Ya era rutina) se metieron en el agua a bañarse. Mientras los chicos se tiraban por el trampolín y se salpicaban entre ellos (crios ¬¬) Cath y Mel estaban en las toallas y Hermione y Ginny hablaban en un rincón de la piscina.

- Sabes que? Draco, antes de irme, me dijo que cuando yo le había mandado la carta se había puesto muy contento porque creía que era otra cosa lo que tenía que decirle.

- En serio? El que?- preguntó Hermione.

- En que...- Ginny miró a los dos bandos para asegurarse que nadie las oía.- Que yo estaba embarazada.

- Que?!!- exclamó Hermione.- Pero si teneis 15 y 16 años! Ya quiere montar una familia? Está zumbado.

- A mi me pareció muy bonito.- sonrió Ginny.

- Que digo, AMBOS estais zumbados.

- Hermione, no es para tanto. Al fin y al cabo, no era eso.

---------

- Josh me dijo que estabas aquí.- dijo entrando por la puerta de la habitación. Tan desordenada como siempre.

- Si, estaba leyendo un poco.- Ron levantó sus ojos azules para mirarla un instante.

- Me alegro que te disculparas con tu hermana.

- Ya, bueno, esque me pasé.

Ron siguió leyendo la revista. Hermione se hacercó a él y se recostó en la cama a su lado. Él le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Se quedaron callados, Ron leyendo y Hermione en sus pensamientos.

- Ron.- dijo pasado un rato. Su voz sonó en la habitación vacía.

- Mmm?

- Tu... alguna vez has pensado... en...ejem...ya sabes...hacerlo?

Ron tosió sorprendido y se tornó de color escarlata.

- Pues claro, Mione. Cualquier adolescente que no haya pensado en eso es que no es humano.- dijo mirando la revista como si fuera a ataladrarla.

- Yo no había pensado en eso hasta que... una amiga me dijo que lo había hecho y me entró el gusanillo.- obviamente no iba a decir que fue Ginny, porque si Ron ya estaba furioso porque su hermanita saliera con Malfoy, mas aún que se acostara con él.

- Que amiga?- preguntó el pelirojo.

- No la conoces...

- Oh.

- Y... que crees?

- Que creo de que?

- De...eso?

- Que quieres que piense?- se quejó Ron.

- No se, tu que crees?

- Que estaría bien hacerlo.

- En serio te sientes preparado?- preguntó Mione.

- Yo estoy preparado, pero no pienso forzarte a hacer nada. Tiene que salir de ti.

- Entiendo.

- Tu...estas preparada?

- Pues...no lo se.- contestó ella.

- Oh, vale. Yo no te obligo a nada.

Mione lo miró sonriente y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Seguidamente se recostó sobre su pecho.

--------

- Eh, Mel, una lechuza.- avisó Harry.

La peliroja se levanto y desató el paquete.

- Nicole, es para ti!

La chica apareció por la puerta y se llevó el paquete sin decir nada.

- Bueno, despues de cenar nos vamos de fiesta.

- Escucha, comon es que tu hermana es tan...

- Fría?

- Si...

- Pues mira, le gusta la oscuridad. En realidad no siempre ha sido así.

- De verdad?- se extrañó Cath.

- Antes erá muy pijita y simpre iba a la moda, hacía lo que todo el mundo hacía en el pueblo y pensaba como todas las chicas. Empezó a salir con un chico que tenía 15 años. Era del pueblo, no se donde vivía. El caso es que se llevaban muchisima edad. Ella tenía 8 o 9 años, creo. Pero se comportaba como una chica de 16. Ademas, siempre ha aparentado mas de lo que tiene. Mis padres odiaban que saliera con él, incluso se lo prohibieron. Pero fue inutil. Bueno, pues ese es el error de salir con alguien de tanta diferencia de edad; ellos tienen otras necesidades. El caso esque un dia él intentó... ya sabeis. Y mi hermana, con 8 años, no estaba preparada, obviamente. Y cuando ella le dijo que no, se enfadó y cortó. Mi hermana se pasó dos dias seguidos encerrada en su habitación, con el pestillo hechado. No salió ni para comer. Creo que solo salía por las noches al baño. Fue un momento muy critico en mi familia, sabeis? Mis padres estaban desesperados, y yo tambien. Creiamos que iba a hacer una locura o algo. Y, porfin, al tercer dia, salió. Muy palida y demacrada, y ya no llevaba esos pantalones ajustados ni esas falditas. Resulta que las había quemado. Nadie sabe como se recuperó. Desde entonces empezó a vestirse así y a ser ella misma, sin depender de lo que los demás creyeran y dijeran.

- Vaya...-murmuró asombrada Ginny.

- Pobre, con 8 años!- exclamó Josh.

- Si... eh, que se nos hace tarde! Mas vale que vayamos a cambiarnos ya!

---------

El local estaba lleno. Draco apareció y se llevó a Ginny a un rincón apartado bajo la mirada acusadora de Ron. Hermione, con tal de que se olvidara un rato de Ginny, lo arrastró a la pista de baile.

- Ron.

- Si?

- He estado pensando en lo de antes y creo que es muy bonito de tu parte esperar a que yo esté preparada.- le susurró al oído, para luego darle un tierno beso en los labios.

Él le sonrió recomfortablemente.

- Creo que voy al servicio, si lo encuentro.- les gritó Harry a los demás. Cath le hizo una señal de que lo había entendido.

Harry empezó a andar intentando no pisar a nadie y luchando contra la masa de gente que se dirigia hacia la pista de baile.

- Voy al servicio, ahora vengo.- oyó que decía un muchacho de su misma edad o un poco menos a su novia. Se despidió con un beso.

"Bien, lo seguiré, que parece saber por donde va."

Intentó no perderle de vista, pese a que les separaban muchas personas. Vio como se metía en una puerta. Intentó llegar hasta allí y, después de pisar a un par de personas y chafar a otras cinco, llegó y entró igual que ese muchacho. Porfin.

Pero se sorprendió al ver en que, aparentemente, ese no era el labavo de chicos, sino de chicas. Una muchacha de su misma edad se estaba pintando los labios frente al espejo. Lo miró de reojo.

- P-perdón, me he equivocado.- se disculpó.

- Si crees que este es el labavo de chicas, no, es el de hombres. Pero había mucha cola en el de mujeres. Y yo soy muy liberal.- le guiñó un ojo.

Era una chica igual de alta que Harry, porlomenos a simple vista, porque despues Harry se fijó que devia ser mas baja, porque en esos momentos llevaba unas plataformas impresionantes. Llevaba una faldita negra de cuero muy corta y una camisa blanca semitransparente. Tenía el pelo castaño ya muy largo, recogido en dos colas bajas. Ojos verdes y grandes con mucho rimel.

- Rachel.- dijo ella, alargandole la mano a Harry. Él la estrechó.

- Harry.- dijo. – Harry Potter.

Ella no hizo ningun gesto de sorpresa, así que dedujo que era muggle.

- Bueno, encantada, pero ahora me tengo que ir.

Y desapareció por la puerta, dejando a Harry asombrado. Que clase de persona se presenta y se va?

--------

- Llevamos horas bailando.- se quejó Ron.- Quiero un trago.

- Como quieras.- bufó Mione.

Se sentaron en la barra. Hermione se quedó mirando el local. De repente aparecieron Cath y Josh discutiendo.

- Estabas flirteando con esas!- le recriminó Cath señalando un grupo de chicas a lo lejos.

- Yo no hacía nada! Eres una paranoica!

-Oh, si, ya!

- Fuiste tu la que dijiste de ser "Liberales".- dijo Josh.- No se de que te quejas!

- Josh, hazme un favor, muerete!

Cath, frustrada, se alejó de allí. Josh hizo lo mismo.

- Creo que se han enfadado.- manifestó Hermione.

A su lado, Ron rio. Genial, estaba borracho.

--------

Entró en la biblioteca. No podia quedarse en casa de Mel ese dia; Melanie y Ginny habian quedado con Angel y Draco respectivamente, Ron gritando todo el dia sobre su jaqueca, Josh y Cath de morros... Así que se había ido a la biblioteca grandiosa a leer junto a Andy y Harry, que habian accedido a acompañarla, encantados de salir de esa jaula.

- Hos parece si nos sentamos aquí, en la seccion muggle? Queria leer un libro que me recomendaron.- dijo Hermione. Andy y Harry no tuvieron incomveniente.

Mientras el primero iba a mirar algun libro para leer, Harry inspeccionó la biblioteca. Estaba casi vacía, a escepción de dos chicas que leían riendose, un muchacho de gafas, dos mujeres mayores y una chica de pelo castaño y dos colas... castaño y dos colas?

Harry dio un salto al ver quien era esa muchacha. Si, estaba seguro, era la misma con la que se había encontrado en el labavo. Claramente estaba diferente. Llevaba unos tejanos sencillos y una simple camiseta amarilla. Y ni rastro de maquillaje en su cara.

Harry se acercó a ella por detrás.

- Creía que a ti te iba mas el rollo ese de los chicos.

Ella se giró sorprendida, lo miró y pareció reconocerlo.

-Y me gustan los chicos... casi tanto como los libros.- sonrió.- Harry, no? Que casualidad... o talvez me estas siguiendo?

-He venido con unos amigos.- dijo señalando a Ady y a Mione, que estaban una mesa mas adelante.

- Carai, tu novia y el amante de tu novia?

- Casi. Mi mejor amiga y un amigo.

- Tu tambien devoras los libros?- preguntó con una chispa en los ojos.

- Pues la verdad esque no, pero a mis amigos les encantan y les he venido a acompañar.

- Oh, vaya, que buen amigo. Que pena que no te gusten los libros, no puedo salir con un chico que no le gusten los libros.

- Salir?- Harry alzó las cejas.

- Claro, no me pedirás para salir?

- Luego no digas que te obligué.

-Hecho.-sonrió ella.


End file.
